Perchance to Dream
by WillowShakespeare
Summary: She is everything they're not, and yet, everything they've always wanted. But how will the Winchesters keep their family together when a force unlike any they've ever seen before threatens to hunt her down and take her away from them forever? Can the brothers find love amidst this chaos? Can Ophelia find where she truly belongs? For in that sleep of death what dreams may come...


(AN: Hi I'm Willow (that's not my real name just my pen name) and this is my first-ever fanfiction. I'm a huge superwholock so I was inspired by Supernatural and William Shakespeare! Enjoy the story!)

Hi! My name is Ophelia Rose Winchester. That's right! Winchester! And I was on the front porch of the winchester House because I was finally going to meet my half-brothers for the first time and become a real demon hunter. I just found out that I am the long lost sister of Dean and Sam, but even though I always knew it down in my heart I couldn't tell them because my father had left me with an different mother halfway across the world. It was okay though, because I knew in my heart I would always find them and we'd become a real family.

Everyone had always told me I was full of hope and said my big eyes were beautiful and full of hope. I always thought my big eyes made me look a freak, because they were blue-violet and bigger than anyone elses at school where I used to go before I dropped out (not because I was stupid or anything but for other reasons that I'll explain later), but my best friends said they were really pretty. I wish I could believe them…

My blue-purple spheres began welling with tears as I hestitated before knocking on the door. I hoped I looked okay!

I was wearing a blue skirt with black patches that swished just above my knees while I shivered in the droplets of snow and a sweater that had a tiny hole in the front that was a soft white downy material. My socks went up to my knees and I had on fingerless gloves because it was snowing outside. I was so skinny it looked like I was going to pass out, but I wouldn't because I was used to not eating food….

I didn't really care about my looks usually but today was different because today was the day my half-brothers would decide whether or not I could be a true demon hunter like them and go on all the adventures I'd heard about and maybe even save the world! I had been training since I was very young in secret by Dean and Sam's, or should I say, brothers dad. He'd given me the bokken that I keep by my hip at all times (AN: a bokken is a wooden Japanese sword I promise I'll explain that really soon!)

I knocked. The door opened but there was no one there. Salt was on the ground and I could smell cookies baking inside. Maybe they dropped their salt when they were baking?

"Hello?" I called out into the pitch darkness

"..." Came the reply. My hand started twitching for my sword.

Suddenly, Sam popped up! He was so gigantic and lanky like a moose that it scared me to death and screamed piercingly and nearly fainted. I grabbed my bokken and swung it around all crazy, hitting Sam a dozen times.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, befuddled. He was so buff that my bokken didn't even scratch him, but I wasn't using my full strength.

"MY name is Ophelia Rose Winchester."

"Winchester!?" He shrieked and doubled back.

"That's right! I'm your new sister I've came to live with you." I said, my voice trembling quietly

"DEEEEAAAAN" Sam yelled and Dean yelled back except muffled because he was in a different room.

Dean walked out of the kitchen. He was wearing no shirt and baggy ripped pants that hugged his legs in a provocative way. You could see the angry scars all over his muscular chest and arms, and I couldn't help but stare… Some of them were really big and long and arched over his muscles. "Who is this cutie?" he asked? I blushed. Why would he say that? I wasn't even hot! I had big freaky eyes and all my clothes were ripped and ugly and hand-me-downs.

His gaze was piercing so I had to look away. "Ew Dean why the hell did you say that she's our sister!" Sam shouted and whapped his brother on the back of the head. I giggled. They were just like I had always dreamed! "She's come to live with us so stop being pervy and help her with her bags!"

I shuffled my feet in the snow "I don't have any bags…" I said softly.

Dean looked shocked and his jaw dropped open. "What? Where are all your belongings?" he incredulously expelled.

" I don't have any." I whimpered.

Sam took off his flannel and wrapped it around me and ushered me to the cozy den of their house. "Make yourself at home. We're so happy you're here!" I walked inside and sat down, admiring all their antique furniture and vivid decorations that hung on the walls. Wow. "Can we really trust her?" Murmured Dean, when he thought I couldn't hear him. I had really good hearing from all my training with our dad though, and I could also read lips so he couldn't hide his words from me. "Of course we can trust her! She's just a beautiful little girl who needs our help, we couldn't leave her out there alone in the snow! What if she got possessed by a demon!" Sam cried out in a sharp whisper. I could tell he was trying to keep his voice down so he didn't hurt my feelings. Sam was already so nice to me and I hugged his flannel close to my chest.

"You're right….." said Dean "She can't be allowed to run around outside in case a demon or ghost slips into her body and controls her like a puppet. I'll go get her some cookies and hot chocolate!"

"Yay cookies!" I nearly cried with joy because I had never tasted the sweet morsels of cookies before in my entire existence and I had always dreamed about them whenever the nightmares escaped the confines of my brain.

"What did you say?" Sam yelled from the kitchen, a note of worry in his tone.

"Uh, um, I mean, nothing!" I yelled back, but softly. It made me blush. Dean came out with the cookies and hot chocolate and finally put on a shirt so we all sat down to eat them. My cheeks were rosy with happiness and I even let go of my sword for a while while everyone ate and laughed together. Finally I had a real family.

Suddenly, a ghost crawled across the ceiling! I was on fire and had a woman's face but it wasn't sam and dean's mom… It was mine!

"Opheeeeeeliiiiaaaaaaa…" she garbled out, and Sam and Dean were frozen in shock. I grabbed my bokken, and readied myself for a fight but the ghost just scampered around the ceiling, wailing a dying cry out through the echoing halls of the house. "Oooopheeeelliiiiaaaa bewaaaaare... Fiiiiind your destinyyyyy Opheeeeliaaaaa, fiiiiiind the hidden secret!"

Hidden secret? What?! I couldn't believe it! Finally my life was starting to become normal but now everything was shattering around me like shards of a mirror. I started crying in wracked sobs, tears gushing from my huge lavender eyes. The ghost came down from the ceiling and stroked my face with her fiery hands, except where the flame was was as cold as frostbite. "Oh that this too too solid flesh would melt..."

I looked into her eyes, but there was only black gaping holes and then…

She vanished!

(AN: I hoped you liked my first attempt at a story! It's the longest thing I've ever written before and my first fanfiction so please comment and review and tell me what you think! Also, I'm going to make more chapters so keep an eye out for hidden clues that I put in this chapter. I learned that from Gravity Falls, hehe~ See you in the next chapter!)


End file.
